


Small Moments

by anothersadplanet



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/pseuds/anothersadplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first kiss, Fenris tries to fights himself to let him have what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote for my partner, the Fenris to my Hawke

_ “What, so you’re just going to leave?” _  
  
Fenris turned his head down, the glowing of his markings already dimming as he released his grip on Hawke and lowered his arms to his sides. Silence grew as his mind overworked—this was all so much, letting someone in like he’d let Hawke, his feelings for the other man that he felt he didn’t deserve, the weight of his years on the run and everything he had run from. Fenris felt Hawke lean in and he got caught in a sudden kiss that was eager and desperate making a soft sound of surprise escape him.  
  
Too much teeth greeted him, the angle wasn’t right and Hawke didn’t seem to know what he was doing. Fenris didn’t care, he’d wanted this for so long, none of it mattered. Angling his head, he took charge and sucked Hawke’s lower lip into his mouth, the gentle press of his teeth to soft flesh made Hawke quietly moan and press closer. Hawke was gripping Fenris’ arms tightly, not possessively, but as if he was afraid if he let go Fenris would just disappear from his arms. His arms squeezed Fenris’ tighter and he spun them around, pushing Fenris back up against the wall.  
  
Fenris’ back hit stone and suddenly it wasn’t Hawke’s lips that were on his neck. Gentle, unsure kisses turned to possessive bites, the hands next to his head now a cage trapping him in his past, the strong body against his _telling_  him where this was going to go. Fenris’ body acted immediately on instinct, still, neck craned in submission and arms limp and unthreatening at his sides.  
  
He tried to bring himself back, some part of him knew what was happening, that it was _Hawke_  on him, not Danarius; he’s not a slave, not in Tevinter, he’s free, in a safe place with a man he trusts. But his mind wouldn’t accept this, too stuck in memory and routine. He would be good, pliant, let his Master use him as he will. He’s always so good for his Master— he’ll be so pleased— reward Fenris— Master—  
  
“Fenris?”  
  
He blinked, focusing his eyes on Hawke. _Hawke_ , not Mas— not Danarius. Hawke had kissed him, Hawke wanted him. He was looking at him with concern— Fenris was going to mess this up, he’d already messed up and they’d barely started— he was no good for this no good for Hawke he didn’t deserve to have—  
  
No! He was allowed this, he wanted this. Fenris pushed forward and shoved his face into the crook of Hawke’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling and breathing him in—grounding himself. Hawke’s scent surrounded him and all he wanted was to forget what happened and let himself have this one thing. Pressing small kisses to Hawke’s neck, he brought his hands up to Hawke’s sides, fisting his shirt in his hands.  
  
“I want this,” he said breathily. Hawke pulled him back so he could look in his eyes, bringing hish and up to Fenris’ face to hold his cheek softly and smiled at him and Fenris’ heart clenched.  
  
“I want you, Hawke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr!](http://anothersadplanet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
